


Entitled

by AmateurQVH



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Smut, Sticky Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurQVH/pseuds/AmateurQVH
Summary: Pretty much a collection of self-indulgent, smutty, dirty, drabbles. Will take requests for pairings and all that. Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1 Chromedome/Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> The first one will be for a friend of mine in the real world, and they have requested some Chromedome and Rewind, so I will try my hardest to make it good. Also, it will just be some cute fluff

"Uh, Rewind, what are you trying to do?"

Chromedome sat at his desk in his quarters, where Rewind often followed him. But this time, things between the two best friends were different. Instead of Rewind sitting on the edge of the berth swinging his legs and talking happily like he usually did, he was there, here. Sitting on Chromedome's lap. Straddling him.

"Trying to seduce you obviously." The small bot sitting on his lap responded.

He rocked his hips forwards, causing their panels to grind together slightly. Chromedome looked at him with confusion from behind his mask. What was the small bot trying to do exactly? He couldn't quite tell yet, but he had an idea.

"C'mon Chrome, you have to at least had thoughts about this before. We can just try it, it won't hurt anyone and no one would know anyways. Please?" Rewind pressed their chassis together slightly.

Chromedome felt his face plates heat up. He had thought about it before, he had even fantasized while self servicing a few times, but he wasn't sure how he felt about actually doing it. The thought of suggesting it had crossed his mind, but he always thought that Rewind would turn him down. And even if he did say yes, it wouldn't work, the size difference between the two of them would stop anything from really happening.

"Rewind, it wouldn't work," he said as pleasantly as possible, "I don't want hurt you or what we have between us by doing that."

"If anything it would strengthen what was between us Chromey. Come on, it won't hurt to try will it?"

The small mech pressed his face against the larger bot neck and nuzzles gently with his nose, trying to coax his friend into saying yes to his proposition. Chromedome's face flushed more under his mask then he looked away to the side in embarrassment and shame. "You wouldn't like what you saw under the mask Rewind, I wear it for a reason.."

"I don't care what is or isn't under the mask, if I did I wouldn't have proposed it in the first place." Rewind responded.

He reached up and held the sides of Chromedome helm in his hands lightly. Chromedome's optics looked away, but there was a soft clicking and Rewind pulled the mask away to reveal a pair of lip plates, a chin, and an exterior vent, all colored a light grey color. There was a scar going across the larger mechs face from behind his orange visor down across his lip plates where it branched off slightly.

"What happened?" Rewind asked gently.

Chromedome sat there a moment, trying to think of how to answer his small friend.

"An accident," he finally replied.

Rewind took the subtle hint and didn't press any further. If he wanted to tell, he would, but until then it was best to just leave it be.

Small, gentle digits brushed across his lip plating as he sat there with the small mech in his lap. He look over slightly at his friend, who was reaching up and popped his mask off to reveal an equally grey face, and he couldn't help but flush slightly at seeing behind the mask. They had been good friends for millennia, but until now neither of them had taken their masks off completely around each other, the only time they had was only partially and to sip energon or high grade, but this time was much different.

The smaller mech leaned in slightly to press their lip components together but at the last second Chromedome pulled back slightly.

"Wait, are you going to record this?" He ask, slightly bewildered by the thought.

Rewind offered a reassuring smile.

"Of course not, this is a private matter, I only record when it will affect the general public in some way." He assured his friend.

"Alright,"

Silence fell between them again and Rewind started to move their helms closer again until their lip plates brushed against each other. He pressed a little further and their lips were fully together, and they both kissed the other lightly, but it shared a love only two friends could know in the off shift of solar night.


	3. Chapter 2 Tarn/Vos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I apologize for being gone for so long, but I have a new chapter! This one is for uglynicc (http://uglynicc.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who has been struggling and needing some distraction, so I wrote this chapter! It's a little short but it's based off of real life events and i hope you all like it ^^

Tarn lay with Vos, the smaller mech close to him, just as he wanted. Their faces we're close, noses touching against the others face, lips only centimeters away as they both had their masks off.

He had been waiting for this for a few weeks now, and finally, finally, both of them had found time in their schedules to get together for a night and just be in each other's company. He lay staring into Vos' eyes, him staring back.

They had enjoyed talk and some low grade energon earlier and now lay tangled together in Tarns oversized berth. A small smile scurried onto Tarns face, he couldn't help it.

The larger bot pressed a gentle kiss to Vos' cheek plating. The smaller had confessed to him that he had never shared any intimacy with another mech before, which only made the coming victory for Tarn so much sweeter.

Vos smiled also and lightly kissed Tarns nose. Tarn leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Vos', being extra sure not to come on too fast since it was the small bots first time doing this. Vos responded nicely, giving a slight gasp and returning the gesture. They continued like this, Tarn rubbing up and down Vos' small side as he had been doing to keep him calm.

After a few short kliks, Vos began to understand it more, reading what one motion meant and what to do in response, until he was the one leading. Wrapping an arm around Tarns neck, pulling him closer, making it harder to pull away, confused but intrigued by that thick haze that had rolled over his mind, consuming him, causing him to act as he was now.

A few kliks later he was pulling away, catching his breath, staring into Tarns optics as they looked back. The haze started to clear slightly from his processor and a smile drew on his face as well as a blush. Tarn smiled back. He was proud of his smaller partner, and glad that things were going well so far. But as far as he was concerned, they were only getting started.


End file.
